Ryutaki
Ryutaki (龍滝,'' Ryuutakii'') is a rare class of Munashimeisei, a member of the Munashimeisei Guild. An S-Class Dark mage of the Guild he is partnered with Aria, both being very skiller in their pesecptive elements. Going by the ailas of "The Graceful Water Demon", he is feared as one of the most poweful user of Water Magic. Appearance Ryutaki is a short and lean build of a person; he is the shortest member of his guild. His strangest feature about is his dark green eyes and dark blue hair, wearing a headband tilted on the side of his forehead. He is mostly seen with an arrogant smile and with feminine gesture at times. Often taking a pose, with his hand on his hip and his sword tilted to show it off. He wears a gray sleeveless shirt coming down to his stomach. He wears a sleeve like cloth around his arms, tied down with a strap on both of his arms. He wears a pair of black trousers, with a pair of gray boots his trousers tucked into his boots. Following his other guild members he wears a white fur scarf warped around his neck and going down to his knees. Personality Ryutaki is depicted as an arrogant and graceful warrior, who has a great love for battle. Thinking of battle as a graceful dance where each participant must do their very best. He will often comment on opponents that do not try their best and end up getting angry with them. Ultimately ending up killing them in cold blood and he will leave the corpse to rot away. His personality traits with a narcissist feel who judges almost everyone and everything by beauty. He can be incredibly vain but he is a powerful combatant killing off anyone he wishes without regrets. Making him a great assassin and he is feared along with the rest of his team because of these. Although Ryutaki can not take those who insult him back, when this happens he get angrier and will end up losing his focus with said opponent. Once that has happened he usually be able to calm down and fight. He has shown to be cunning as well, being able to trick others with different ploys. Such as tricking his opponent in that he is injured and is giving up, if done correctly and onto a kind hearted person. They will show him mercy and when they lower their guards Ryutaki will strike them down. Synopsis History Magic and Abilities *'Massive Magical Power'- he can rival most of the other S-Class Mages, his spritiaul magic takes form a water like substance that he can use as a weapon within itself. He is able to harden the substance making it take different forms and shapes. *'Immense Strength-' he possess unique strength, being able to hold his own against most combatants, rivaling most an equal match for them. Being able to use his spiritual energy as a weapon, being able to focus it in his fists, making it more accurate.' ' *'Immense Speed-'''while his best attribute, he is able to travel great distances and dodge attacks when needed. Despite his size he is able to move quickly, in accordance with his Majikku it is key that he is able to travel at great speeds. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat'''-He is highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat, capable of taking on even the most powerful captain. He commonly uses swift kicks when the opponent least expects it. *'Expert Swordsmanship Specialist'-He is highly proficient in swordsmanship, being able to take on the likes of a captain; while his blade. Which he uses close ranged attacks and kicks. His fighting style and technique involves swift and stabbing strikes as well as constant attacks aimed at catching his opponent using his great speed and wielding his blades with a reverse-grip for wide swings and strokes with his attacks. *'Tekkotsuzou'-(鉄骨造,'' Steel Skin'') very similar to an arrancar’s hierro, to the point that it will not take any damage from a long or close ranged attacks. Although it will take affection if some spiritual energy is put into the zanpakuto blade or weapon. *'Shutai'-(正体, Sense) is a basic ability that every Munashimeisei has, able to enhance their senses. Being able to smell, hear, feel, taste and seeing objects and beings from miles away. Able to even see the person’s aura around their body, the higher classes can be able to see the change in aura such as anger changing to fear. Being able to see the colors of the aura, making it see the true emotions of a person at the sight of the Munashimeisei. *'Kamen'-(仮 面, Mask) is another basic ability of the Munashimeisei, being able to mask its presence and spiritual pressure. Making it hard for many to pick up on their presences, often surprising the opponent. The higher classes if they chose can even hide the presence of the Hiroki if they wish, although it will rarely happen. Water Magic Mizu (水, Water) is the magic of Ryutaki in which he is able to control and manipulate water and any other liquids. This power utilizes the element of Water the user of this power can manipulate water and other liquids in any form, regardless of its source. Among the sources seen include rain, the sea, earth and even the user's own body. He can project this power throught his sword the most in which he can use his sword to form the water into a long free moving blade like mass. Being abel to do much more than any normal blades, that could do far more greater techinques than a steel crafted sword. *'Harigane'-(針金, Wire Sword) this sword was used by Ryutaki, the sword has a metal wire passing through the blade. This wire controls it's movements as the blade can expand and be shot after the targeted enemy. Also, each of the swords blades has the ability to react to the carrier's spiritual power, amplify it and change its form to that of water. The water is able to float freely around the blade, then Ryutaki by the movements of his body can be able to manipulate into going where he pleases and making take any forms his wants. *'Shinme'-(新芽, Shoot) is the basic ability of the sword with out the water influence in which the sword is able to stretch out at great speeds and stab enemies with ease. By the wire controlling the blades itself, it is able to bend and warp onto anything. Being able to crush most things with its grip. *'Mizu no Mahō'-(水の魔法, Water Blades) Ryutaki’s body has the ability to turn into water, and he is able to reform herself after taking damage. His power is greatly amplified when she is an emotional state (for example, extreme anger). His basic control over water is very complex; he is able to take out the oxygen of the water and when he traps an opponent in it. They will not be able to breath. Some of the abilities that have been seen are that Ryutaki will surround his blade with water and with Shinme he is able to stretch the water out with the blade. He has been seen that it can be in the form of a dragon like head and being able to grab onto an opponents face. Once it does, he can engulf water around the opponents head and cut off all oxygen thus killing them. He can all the water to a full body like bubble around said opponent. *'Mizu Drills'-he does not really name his techinques making it much faster and easier. He although does have a basic understand of each different forms of water. He is able to bend the water into shapes and forms, such as a drill like whirl around his blade. Then the blade can act much like a drill, being able to dig into an opponent’s skin and even going down into the bones of the opponent. *'Mizu Whip'- by forming water around his blade and with the Shime technique again Ryutaki is able to use the blade as if it was a whip. But the blade will be able to cut opponents rather than just hit them. The water going at such high speeds it will act like a high powered water stream cutting through anything. *'Mizu Bubble- '''Ryutaki will form the water in the shape of a bubble removing all of the oxygen from the bubble. Let it float freely into the air, he is able to make them explode because he pops the bubbles and the water trying to get more oxygen will create an explosion. He is able to put bubbles around him as shield and others of choosing, he can also trap in coming weapons and attacks within these bubbles. *'Mizu Waves'''-Ryutaki is able to gather massive amount of water all one time and then create a massive title wave to blow away enemies. He can also make smaller waves to use against others and he has been to be able to ride these waves. He can be able to even use a reverse version of this as well, by the water that is around the area. He can control it to grab onto opponents and draw them closer to him. *'Mizu Bullets'- very similar to an Arrancar’s Bala, although Ryutaki will fire high pressured water bubble. It is able to travel at different speeds to increase of decrease the amount of damage taken to an opponent. By focusing water around his hands or blade, then forming it into a bubble. Ryutaki is able to fire it at opponents from close to long ranges, with the oxygen taken out of the water it will explode trying to get more oxygen within it. *'Mizu Stab'- by focusing water to his sword, Ryutaki will shoot out his main blade and it stretching out to hit an opponent. By having the water around it he can be able to trap opponents within the water and then he can use the other two smaller blades. Stretching them out as well, going to the opponent being able to attack them without them able to move. *'Mizu Healing'- When Ryutaki is injured he will summon water to his wound or burn. Then by forcing energy into the water or liquid, it will begin to glow with an aura around it. Then by the energy going through the water will force out the oxygen and be forced to go into the white blood cells to act faster and in turn he will be healed from his injure or burn. *'Mizu Blades'-Ryutaki is able to form his water or liquid into a crescent shaped blades and are able to spin. He is able to throw these blades and them acting like a water jet stream being able to cut through almost any material. Although he can be able to cut through other liquids but he can be to clash with any blade or weapon. *'Mizu Clones'-by forming the water into a life-sized copy of Ryutaki he is able to sent clones in his place to take the damage. Once the clone is defeated it will explode because of the water molecules trying to get oxygen once there is a small whole within the clone. *'Mizu Armor-'''this is his greatest technique in which he covers his body up to his head, the water covering his body like armor. He is able to use as like his body, he is able to stretch the water to make it look like that his limbs are stretching out to grab onto opponents. The water armor is able to withstand most attacks, although he can not take fire based attacks without taking some damage because of the water turning into steam. *'Mizu Weapons'''- Ryutaki forms his water into a shape of a weapon such as a sword, then freezing in. He will be able to use it in combat, dealing greater damage than a normal sword. He is able form the water down to the shape of needles and uses them in combat as well. He is able to form weapons and throw them at his enemies for more damage. *'Mizu Syrup'- By focusing the water or liquid into a thicker mass, he is able to use it to block door ways and many other things. He is famed for creating a dome like structure, where his opponent and him will be able to battle without others interfering. He even focuses this syrup like liquids, then hardening it. He will be able to trap opponents and many other objects within this. The syrup itself is an interactive substance, in which is an opponent is trapped within this syrup it will grow tighter and tighter crushing the opponent. Then taking the opponent’s energy away, in turn transferring it into Ryutaki’s sword. *'Mizu Pillars'- by forming his water into a long pillar like shape, he can make the water shoot up out of the ground much like a water geyser. Being able to shoot away opponents and even some big opponents such as small cars. He can form these pillars into a tornado like shapes to such up opponents and other objects. The shooting them out of the top like a cannon. The strabgest thing about these pillars is that Ryutaki is able to keep them up for as long as he pleases. Being able to jump from pillar to pillar for combat and other usages. Quotes *''"My my now only if you had put your best moves into your battle style. Oh well it seems that only I am the one who is the best at a graceful dance on this battlefield."'' Trivia